wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for April 18, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I'm typing this one up this morning, so I'll have to be quick about it. On the other hand, I am glad to be bringing y'all an update at all this week - I misplaced the jump drive on which I keep my log notes early Saturday and for a while there it was looking like I'd left it a few hundred miles away. I was pretty happy when I discovered the thing dangling by its lanyard from the underside of the driver's seat in my wife's car yesterday afternoon... This last week was pretty rough in terms of time to work - I don't think I took a single afternoon break at all this past week, largely owing to things going on at my workplace. Though it hadn't been my intention, I wound up spending this past week entirely on the translation of the mission epilogue in Chapter 2.1 of the Elegy campaign. Method-wise, I decided that I would go ahead and perform "partial translations" of text blocks - what I did was to go through the syntactic reviews (which I completed the previous week) and translate those words for which I had already translations available in the lexicon. When I came across a word that had no translation, I'd put the word in parentheses where it would go in the translated text and then continue working. This gave me a list of words that needed generation of new or re-purposed terms. When I was done with the entire set of text on Wednesday, I took that list back into Chapter 2.0 to see if I'd come up with translations for those terms already. I don't know if it saved me any time doing it this way, but I think it helped me stay focused on task early on in the week. I wound up with a list of 71 words to translate. In the end, 28 new terms were generated with 44 terms re-purposed, corresponding to 126 new terms (which I think is an impressive number for a little eighteen text block passage). Those of you doing the math may note that 28+44 is 72; I had another translated term hanging around from a few months ago, which I had never added to the lexicon - this past week gave me a good excuse to get it in. New terms were added to the translated text passages on Friday, and I'm happy to report that as of this morning that the effort to translate the epilogue is complete, leaving just the prologue to finish up in Chapter 2.1. Unfortunately, my effort to get the translation work done came at the expense of work on the prologue - no progress was made there this past week. So my Plan for this week is to work on the mission prologue in Chapter 2.1, the only thing left to be done in that Chapter. As I said last week, I probably could get that effort buttoned up quickly if I can remain focused and find sufficient time to work on it. Other things in the pipe include completion of the data on the Demon's Eye base for Chapter 2.3, and the beginning of the work on the mission portion of Chapter 2.2. I did think about beginning the translation work of the prologue in 2.1, but it occurs to me that it's still possible that I'll be making significant changes to the plot there, so beginning the translation work is probably premature. Hopefully soon, though. I do think I need to try and wrap up some of the outstanding projects I've got going on; last I've checked I've got five or six, and I definitely don't have time for all of them... Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next update will post to the WCRPG site sometime between 11-14Z next Monday, April 25th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts